heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ideas for the Game (Fan Made)/@comment-8706772-20130713080433
Some more: -There is a lot of talk of dragons and other mythological monsters in the equipment descriptions, yet few monsters of that sort. -Materials could smoothly be implemented into the game. You could gather stone from rock golem, iron from armoured orge and iron golem, ice from ice golem, wood/poison from treant, bones from reaper, fur from tauren, coal/hot stones from lava golem... And also the current gems could be reclassified as materials. They would need to add a seperate inventory for materials (allowing stacking a number of the same item in one slot). Materials could be used for a number of possible new features such as craftable equipment, quests, crafting runes, crafting potions...etc. -Shorten delay times. The end of a fight takes too long as does the delay on waves coming in (especially in some normal mobs). -Some way to deal with unwanted leveling... I've noticed for low level siege, I keep having to make new heroes because the old ones keep leveling from siege battles. Either make it possible to unlevel a character, or halt the leveling of a character or even making use of extra redundant heroes, such as sending them to the king's army for rewards. Ok: So here's the big idea -'King's Army Mode': I've always found it strange that an evil sorcerer dumped monsters all over the world and the only people who care to do anything about it is a team of 4 heroes. The King's Army Mode is not a battle, it's a war! You line up an army of heroes to fight large and strong waves of monsters. The game play might be a little hard to explain but I'll try: Think of the enemy like survival mode but with finite waves (sending multiple waves at once) that attack the king's castle. There will be multiple bosses with partial immunities, chasm mobs, and generally difficult monsters (This will depend on how far you've gotten in the mode). Even though you could have an army of 50 (The max army size should start at 10-20 and go up as you progress through the mode), you will only play with 4 heroes at a time or 1 legendary hero. When a member of your party dies, you may click the next hero in line to join the battle (or choose not to and use resurrect of something). When two members of your party dies, it will automatically bring the next member out into the battlefield. If a legendary hero is the next hero in line, all party members on the battlefield must die first. In this mode, heroes will die! And when they die, they do not come back! The king provides a small population of heroes to begin with. Each battle will reward currency that allows you to recruit (you can hire leveled up heroes) and regear the heroes. You may also enlist your own fully geared heroes or donate items to the king's army. Unfortunately, once enlisted or donated, they are not coming back. And another reminder, when heroes die, they die. The king's castle is similar to a siege castle. After a certain number of battles won, you could upgrade the castle. A higher level castle invites stronger enemies to attack, but also gives more rewards. Losing a number of battles will degrade your castle. After losing a few times with a level 1 castle, the castle will be in ruins and it will cost some gold to restore (ignoring this mode all together will result in a castle in ruins). Attacks come one a day, but you may click "Attack now" to choose what time of day they invade- or they will attack automatically at the end of the day. Not being present for the fight means AI will take over for the king's heroes (warning: people may die in your absence). You could also purchase a seal to prevent an attack from occuring that day. TLDR; I want a mode with death!